Blinded by You
by Rosy09
Summary: 16 yr old Rin has been blind since birth, is Naruto's long lost twin sister, of which she has no idea of since they were separated at birth 4 protection. Rin was sent to the human world, leaving Naruto in konoha. But what happens when evil forces want her
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my very first fanfict at first this story mainly focuses on the main character who is Rin Shibuya a 16 year old blind girl. Well cant tell you all about it but i hope you guys like it! Comments please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but i do own Rin the star of my fanfic!

Blinded By You

Beep! Beep! Sounded the alarm, at the sound she instantly stood up sighing. She began to get dressed as the noises going on outside filled her head.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" Yelled what seemed to be a man. He got back the pissed off screams of a woman who kept calling him a bakaitsu.

"Must I wake to my alarm and THIS every morning!" She yelled to herself as she went to shut her window. "Whatever…" Her voice trailed off and she went over to put her black slacks and t-shirt on.

Just as she was about to put on her converse she heard it. The steps were getting closer right outside her apartment. She could smell the stinky cologne that came off the man. Before the man could even knock she had opened the door causing the man to fall over with an "AH."

"What do you want?" she asked looking at nothing.

"Your rent-"He said after what seemed his re-composure.

Again, before he had a chance to react she had shoved it at him in an envelope and shut the door.

From her hearing she had heard his mumble of a Thank You and his footsteps as he walked away.

"Idiot." She mumbled.

After finishing putting on her shoes and eyeliner she walked over to her backpack. Today was a Saturday and every Saturday she went to the forest to train. Plus staying at home bored her a lot.

Rin wasn't your normal 16 year old girl. For one thing she was completely blind but relied on her senses to guide her and to follow the things that went around her. She had lost her parent at the age of 10. She remembered her parents a lot. They were very wealthy and they had spoiled her making her take blind classes to improver her senses since she was 3. Her mother had been half Japanese and at the age of 5 she had sent her to her first Japanese classes. Then she took French and other language classes making her one of the top girls in her class. After that she took dance for a couple of years. At the age of 8 she was in her first Martial Arts class. She had quit dance and started to do Martial Arts earning her black belt a year later.

Most people would call Rin a very lucky girl. But she, she only thought of herself as very lucky. As soon as her parents death was announced to her she was taken to an orphanage. She knew her parents didn't want her to stay in a stinky place like that so she chose to run away. And run away she did.

At 13 she had gone to her bank taken all her belongings her pictures of her parents. Even if she could see them she could still feel the outlines and in her mind could hear their sweet voices as they told her stories at night.

So she escaped to Japan and had stayed there with her parents fortune that had been left to her. Alone it was about a half a million dollars. Since her parents were very wealthy.

Now she was 16 no longer the spoiled little girl from before, but a grown up woman who could kick any ones ass if they messed with her.

She wasn't approachable and she kept to herself secluded herself from the outside world as much as possible. She didn't bother anyone and nobody bothered her. Most people here in Tokyo Japan just thought of her as a tourist who had fallen in love with the country.

Rin packed a couple of clothes in her bag, toothbrush, flashlight, candles, lighter, and anything she would need for her two nights out in the Tokyo forest.

She walked out her apartment locking the door as she went then she caught it. The smell it was so horrible. She put her keys in her pocket and ran down the corridor. Whatever that odor was she didn't like it. She began to panic a little. As she ran down the fire stairs she heard it a noise. The strangest noise ever, it said "Join me…." She gasped but still ran scared that the thing that was chasing her would catch up.

As soon as she reached the gates leading to the outside Tokyo forest she stopped. She felt her way to the lock and opened it with a bang. As soon as she entered the forest she heard the voice and the smell of the odor disappear.

"What the fuck was that!" she screamed towards the trail.

She started to walk again her feet felt a little tired but she needed to think about this weird voice that had appeared out of nowhere. And that smell what had been that smell?

She walked for twenty minutes and felt her way touching trees as she went as soon as she touched one of the trees a great green oak tree she sighed. She was here… only ten more minutes and she would near her favorite secluded spot.

She could smell it her clearing it was right up ahead.

She knelt down against the grass taking her shoes off in the process she took out her stuff from her back pack lining up candles in a row. At night she would turn these on they were scented candles from the scent she would be able to tell apart if any of thme were bothered. And they helped her relax in her afternoon meditation.

She could hear the waterfall not far from there too. This was another reason Rin loved to stay at the forest. She always liked going to the Waterfall for a swim. She knew people didn't go to visit the forest or its waterfall anymore because of how dangerous and cold it was. Rin didn't care she liked the cold and danger was one of her middle names.

"Alright time for training!" she said to herself going over to her bag and taking out her extra set of clothes consisting of her training equipment.

After she changed into her shorts and tank top she walked over barefoot and felt her way to the big oak tree. There she began to first meditate and then for what seemed like an hour or two of that she began her training.

"Ugh, I'm tired this is hard work!" she said as she made her way back to her camp ground. She smelled the air picking up the scents of her candles as she went.

She passed by her camp and grabbed a towel. "Now for a home made bath!" she said smiling to herself.

Rin made her way through the forest again, this time focusing on the sound of the water as it fell against the rough rocks.

Once she got near enough she sat on the ledge near the water and put her feet in. The water was cool just like she liked it. Before that she felt her watch from what her hand could tell it was about 7:30 or something like that.

"Perfect…night is coming." She said into the night.

She walked over to a spot near the waterfall that was about twenty feet away.

"HAYAH!" she yelled punching a huge hole in the ground with a huge force.

At once the rock separated and made a clean cut hole in the ground she jumped inside perfect it was perfect enough for her to just sit down in like a hot tub except it would be a cold water hot tub. She smiled again how stupid could she get?

At once she got out again and faced the waterfalls river. She concentrated and punched the ground again making a line that went through to the water it was like a home made pipe.

She went over to her cold tub and felt it until the water began to get full up. "I think its ready!" she said and walked over to find a rock big enough to block out the water. Once blocked, she walked over and began to strip herself out of her clothes.

An hour passed and she decided it was time to go. Again she smelled her way over to her campsite. (Yes she was naked…)

Rin put her clothes again a tree and went over to her pack to find new ones. Once changed, she walked over to her comfy spot and took out her blankets.

"Well, this is a first let it be know Rin will sleep early today….wait. Unless…" her voice trailed off and she reached out for her pack again. She took out one of the books she had brought. "Naruto!" She said out loud to herself "I love this guy!" She laughed.

"Naruto I would so totally marry you if you were real. I wish I was in this anime it's so great."

She opened up her book and began to touch the pages reading this way was the only way for her to understand it. It was how she read through touch. She could feel the little bumps in the pages and could tell out the letters and could feel the pictures, in her head she made up the pictures.

Rin knew the character Naruto was a spiked blond haired boy with an orange costume. She knew the Sakura chic was a pink haired girl who later on cuts her hair and becomes even more stupid than before. She knew about everybody.

She laughed she was starting to sound delirious. She touched her neck from there hung a necklace passed down to her by her mother. Her mothers words echoed in her head from way back then.

"Take care of this Rin my daughter with this you hold the key to your future and past do not lose this I entrust it to you, guard it with your life…"

Then the accident had happened two weeks later. She missed her parents but she couldn't change the past. For now she had only memories of her mother in her head.

She finished reading her book happy with the results of the end.

"Chuunin…" she said out loud "Jounin!" she laughed again.

She stood up to stretch checking her watch in the process again. "Its already 9:25!" she screamed.

Then she heard it. At once her head snapped in the direction of the sound. A step it wasn't far then another. A broken twig, then silence, then the sound of a bush shaking.

Rin walked over to her pack and took out her novelty sword.

"I know you're out there come out!" she said to whomever it was that was out there.

Whoosh! Pang! She had managed to dodge it she bent down picking up another Whoosh! And another Pang! She crouched lower at once she picked up the sense and threw her sword. She heard the pang as it hit a tree. She had hoped to hit whoever her attacker was.

The noise stopped she had probably hit the attacker. She crouched over to a nearby tree and felt her way towards the weapons the attacker had thrown.

She un-tucked the weapon from the tree and felt it. It had a sharp edge and a round open hole at the end. It looked like something out of the ordinary. She felt it again and this time she gasped dropping it in the process.

"What the hell is this…are you some kind of anime freak or something. These I have only seen in Naruto…and in ninja movies."

"This is….a Kunai…" her voice trailed off.

Whoosh!

"I'm sorry Rin-san…" said a deep voice belonging to a man with gray hair and a mask covering his face.

There was a thud and Rin's world blacked out. She fell against his arms. She was gone…

Ahahaha i like cliff hangers dont worry ill post the second chapter up soon so yeah. I hope you guys liked this chapter though. Since im new wont you comment?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys heres the second chapter already! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...i wish though...lol...possibilities but no i dont.

Blinded By You

Chapter 2

"Kakashi you knocked a girl out!" screamed a loud mouthed blond haired teen "You should've just explained it to her and let her go on her own free will!"

There was a sigh and the response of the man Kakashi as he said "Naruto stop yelling she might hear you!"

"Ok…" he said dropping his voice to a mere normal octave "so why am I here?"

"You'll see…" replied Kakashi as he took out his Itcha Itcha Tactics book.

"You're an idiot Kakashi." Said Naruto with a wave of his hand.

"Ah she's awake!" Kakashi said putting his book away in his back pocket.

Rin emerged from the room she had been in. At first she was very confused about where she was and being blind and not knowing where was even more of a hassle.

She stood against the doorway waiting for a sign there was someone other than herself in the room. She could hear the mumbles of both men and then a door opened.

"I see she's awake, Kakashi lead her to a seat please." It sounded like the voice of a woman. At this point Rin was becoming even more confused than before.

Once seated, she opened her mouth to speak at once she got cut off.

"I know you have a lot of questions but please let us explain." Said the female voice. "My name is Tsunade and I am Konoha's 5th Hokage. You are Rin Shibuya, 16 years old, complete blind you live by yourself…and your parents were killed when you were 10."

At this Rin began to speak saying "No. My parents didn't get killed they died in a car accident."

"Rin your parents were brutally assassinated, they weren't in a car accident. See let me explain from the beginning. Alright?"

Rin felt herself nod a yes and sat up straighter still confused but ready to listen.

"Ok then, Rin you are the descendant of none other than our own Naruto. I happen to know you own the Ruby that hangs on the Kyuubi's forehead which resides in Naruto's body. Rin you are the key to hold Naruto's control on the Kyuubi."

She heard the gasp from the boy she had heard earlier.

"Wait Granny so what are you saying about, uh, Rin?" said the boy who to Rin sounded like he was sitting next to her.

"The truth is Naruto, there is a way to keep the Kyuubi trapped but there is also a way that can get rid of him. Only Rin here holds the key to how to get rid of him." She leaned down to probably pick up something "Naruto, Rin is the only one who can get rid of the Kyuubi that way he wont inhabit your body any longer. You will get his chakra and every single ounce of power he has but only she has the answer to it."

Rin gasped not only was she surprised by finding out the truth about her parents but now she was a key?

Rin was very confused.

"So Granny, Rin here is…my sister?" Naruto asked after a while.

"Well not exactly but you can call it that." Replied Tsunade.

As soon as he heard this Naruto jumped up he was so excited he even had a smile on his face. He had a sister, he always wondered if he had any relatives now he found out he did he was really, really excited now!

"For the time being now you will live with us in Konoha Rin. Naruto here will show you where he lives and find a place for you to stay at." Came Tsunade's voice from over on her desk.

"But…" Rin needed to know more things so she began to talk "How did I get here. I mean where I am from you guys are only Anime…you guys aren't real!"

"Rin from where you come from there are ways to get to other dimensions." The voice was different this time it was from the guy from before. "I'm Kakashi, by the way. And I'm the one who brought you here, Rin-san you are way above anyone's level here and you have a lot of potential but you have to be trained to achieve it. Naruto is your age too so he'll help you out around Konoha. For now this is all I can tell you. Don't let it bother you Rin-san just know that we are all real and expect great things from you just like from Naruto." With that she heard his steps and the click of the door.

"Well were out of there Rin so um, where would you like to go?" said Naruto as soon as they reached the outside. "Oh! I know lets go get some ramen since you have no money it's my treat ok?"

She nodded not speaking. She was so confused pondering the fact she was had a brother and that she was in another world. One where she thought was always just an animated cartoon.

"Where here!" came Naruto's shout as he led her to a little stool. She felt her way across the counter she felt the little bowl that held the chopsticks and the salt and pepper bottles. At once she had memorized the entire ramen counter.

"So, want me to order for you?" he asked her turning around to face the guy at the counter. She nodded again. Still unsure of how to speak to this anime character she had fantasized about while reading books about him.

Thoughts kept going through her head "He's real so get over yourself Rin, so if he's real then…"

"Naruto," she asked her voice sounding a little shaken up "you know of a boy named Gaara?" She gulped waiting for his answer she was really nervous.

"Of course Gaara is a great friend of mine!" he answered sipping his ramen that had just barely made it to his hands.

"Well…" she said again ignoring the hot food in front of her "may I meet him?"

Naruto began to laugh. He had probably noticed the faint blush on Rin. "You like him don't you?" he asked still sipping and laughing.

She nodded and got another laugh from Naruto.

They sat there for another while. She finished her Ramen and had to wait another while for Naruto to finish his fourth bowl of ramen.

"Naruto you eat a lot…" she said out of nowhere.

He laughed again and patted her on the back.

Once he finished and paid they went on their way.

"So you want to meet Gaara? Well there's only one place to find him. Let's go!"

With that he grabbed her hand and began to lead her to where Gaara lived.

"Well…were here!" said Naruto.

She sniffed the air it smelled of grass and sand. She had expected this.

She heard as Naruto knocked on a door. Suddenly he started to scream. "GAARA OPEN THE DAMN DOOR YOU LOSER!" he said. She gasped; she didn't expect Naruto to be so aggressive.

"Naruto are you sure you should-"she began but was cut off as he said "Don't worry Gaara wont mind."

She heard the door as it clicked open. "Naruto you're an idiot" Came the monotone voice of the redheaded boy.

She gasped again she could sense the aura coming off of him. She was so confused he seemed really calm about her being there too.

"Ok, ok, sorry. But Gaara I have a present see this is Rin," she felt herself being pulled by Naruto towards Gaara "She's your number one fan Gaara and she came from another world just to tell you! Did you Rin?"

"I-uh-I-"she stuttered she was more nervous than when she had just arrived here.

"Rin…you okay? You sound and look like Hinata does when she's around me." Naruto said tugging on her arm.

"Naruto…" she chocked out before she fell on the floor.

"Oh no, she fainted!" said Naruto as he knelt to the ground next to her.

"Naruto you're an idiot." Came Gaara's voice from above.

Meanwhile in Rin's head she was in a confused frenzy.

"Where am I?" she asked herself then she completely shut down.

Well here goes again. I hope you guys liked it. I know its really explainable and it doesnt have much action yet. But i dont wanna delay the good stuff till later ok? Dont worry if you paid good attention to this chappyyour gonna like the rest of the chappys and how cool they turn out to be! Well hope you comment cuz it helps till next time! Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-chan!

YAY! Im back my buddies and my lappy top is finally fixed...lol im about to finish the fifth chappy of this story so im like...really far ahead ill post up the fourth chappy tomorrow okey?

Anyways i hope you guys missed me and i hope you like this chappy more than the others...finally gaaraXrin moments are happenin! WHOO! lol well gotta run hope you like it! Laters!

Blinded By You Chapter 3

"Gaara damn it take care of her or ill be forced kick your ass!" yelled Naruto.

"How can I you baka you take care of her she's your sister isn't she?" confronted the boy named Gaara back.

"Just for tonight Gaara you're supposed to be my best friend just please for tonight." Said the blonde haired teen.

There was a pause and a sigh. Then… "Alright for tonight only remember I don't sleep so if I keep her up then…gomen."

"YEAH ALRIGHT!" screamed Naruto.

In Gaara's mind there was a world wind of things that could go seriously wrong.

For one the girl that lay on his bed at this very moment was very attractive, more attractive than any of the girls from the sand village.

I hope nothing happens tonight, he said in his mind.

Rin woke up after Naruto had left. She felt fuzzy and out of place. Where was she again? Then she remember the passing out, the meeting Gaara and all the other events. Now she really had a huge headache.

"Ah, you're awake." Came the monotone voice.

"Gaara…"she asked.

"Yeah, and don't be alarmed I wont do anything to you." He said.

"Thank you…" she said.

"So Rin, right, uh are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I'm feeling way better now so yeah. Thank you, but, also I was wondering where is Naruto-niisan?"

"Oh that Baka went to a mission he was supposed to have left yesterday but he procrastinates a whole lot so yeah."

"Ah." Was all Rin could say.

After that it was really awkward. Naruto off on his mission and her alone with the idolized anime character she loved and drew all over her art book. She had so many sketches of him it was almost an obsession.

"Hey," came his voice from a chair in the corner "how did you get here. Was it a portal or a back hole?"

Now she was super confused black hole portal, what was she supposed to say to that?

"I don't know I mean there was this man who attacked me at the forest where I train. Um his name was Kakashi of something…I don't remember…" she trailed off. How DID she get here? How was she supposed to get back? What if she couldn't get back?

"I'm stuck here…" she said aloud.

"There's a portal that opens every night according to Naruto you arrived here yesterday at midnight. So apparently you did take a black hole. They take longer to transport people into different dimensions. And they also leave you farther away from the pin pointed destination."

"Ok…" she said.

"You want to go back?" he asked out of the blue.

"Well for my stuff…" she replied.

"I can take you, nobody knows but there happens to be a portal outside of my house around back. It takes you somewhere under a so called Tokyo Waterfall."

"Perfect! My campsite is there." She said clasping her hands and standing up.

She could feel it a change in the atmosphere. His mood was lighted and it felt as if he had smiled.

So she smiled with him. Re-assured of her safety in his arms for the time being.

"Well Rin were here." Said Gaara from below her. She felt so great flying through the air like she was doing right now. He had offered her a ride on his back since she didn't know how to jump through trees yet.

She was curious though. Why on his back? Why not just levitate her with his sand like in the books she was used to reading. She was really confused still. But she liked it. Being in a whole new dimension, meeting the characters she was so accustomed to drawing on her notebooks.

"Hold your breath and imagine yourself landing on your feet. Alright?" he said and with that she instantly felt it.

The change in the airwaves there was nothing there anymore. As if the world had stood still.

"One…two…three!" he said and with that there was lurch and she felt her body smash against her carriers back.

She held her breath. It felt like forever. And finally the feeling was gone.

"Um I think this is the place." He said and let her down from his back.

Her ears instantly accustomed to the sound of birds and the trees as the wind pulled at their leaves.

"Yeah," she said as she heard the waterfall below "were close."

They descended the waterfall slowly. The rocks were slippery but they made it past thanks to the layer of sand Gaara had put against them.

Rin smelled the air instantly locking with the smell of her candles. They're still light, she thought.

"Oh if you're wondering the time changes once you go into another person's dimension. So technically in your world you have only been gone for about and hour." His voice trailed off after that. And he continued to follow where Rin was leading them.

She checked her watch he was right. She remembered it being about 10 something when that Kakashi fellow had taken her. It was 11:15 now.

"Gaara…do you see my campsite?" she asked the teen next to her.

"Yeah its right in front of us. Um, do you want me to lead you?" he asked.

She nodded and she felt as he reached for her hand.

She blushed almost instantly as she felt his hand enclose upon hers.

"Here," he said and tugged at her hand so she could lean to get her pack.

She knelt and began to feel for her supplies.

She knew they would have to go to her apartment so she could get her money from her safe. That would be a hassle she felt so shy and intricate around Gaara she thought she might faint again.

Get a hold of yourself Rin you're not being yourself! She thought as she closed her pack.

"What about the candles and the clothes over there…"asked Gaara from somewhere behind her.

"Um can you hand them to me? Please?" she asked him and opened her pack once again to stuff the things inside.

Her feet picked up as he Gaara made his way towards a tree which had been hooked with wire a home made hanger.

She felt the vibrations again as he moved towards her handing her over her stuff.

Rin blushed again she'd forgotten that on the hanger there had been her UNDER-garments. Holy crap, she thought again.

She smiled as she noticed her blush had probably grown from pink to crimson red. She was so stupid.

They made it to her apartment.

Once she felt her way towards the light switch she noticed something out of the ordinary.

"Ah…Rin?" came Gaara's voice from beside her.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Was your house trashed when you left it?" he asked his voice sounding grave.

"No…"she whispered afraid of what he was going to say next.

"Well…it is now…" he said.

She gasped, that must have been what she had felt.

"Tell me what is wrong with my house…" she said through gritted teeth.

Once Gaara had helped her clean up she explained what had happened the morning she left. This had been the day before, in his world.

"So you felt and heard a strange vibration?" he asked after she was done.

"Well not exactly but I mean it was more than that. It was as if someone was chasing me! As if they were trying to track me down." She said back.

"What has Tsunade told you about your past?"

"Nothing just that I'm Naruto's twin sister, and that I hold the key to getting rid of his um…kyuubi" she said her voice trailing off again.

"So you were generally from our world." He said.

"Um I guess…"

"Then there must be people chasing you right now. Someone must be tracking you down just like you said. Has this happened to you before this feeling you had?" he asked as he sipped the tea she had made for him.

"No, well yeah this kind of started a couple months ago but it didn't feel as bad as it felt this morning." She said.

"Well until we figure what this really is then we need to get you back to Konoha. How long have we been here?" he asked her standing up.

She checked her watch again and gulped. "Um…about three hours." She managed out.

"THREE…hours…" he said and she heard as he slumped back in his seat.

She nodded again and she heard his sigh.

"Wow…three days we've been gone. Baka Naruto better not think anything stupid." He said to himself instead of Rin.

Her heart sank. Somehow she wanted him to think as more than Naruto's sister. She sighed as she too leaned back on her couch.

They spent another two hours as Rin found herself making Gaara one of her special cuisine dishes. She left him eating and felt her way towards her room to pack.

She didn't want to pack her whole life inside it was more like a vacation so in a week in Konoha it would only be 7 hours here. She didn't care it meant she could take her time and visit in and out of her world.

There are portals anyways…she said to herself.

There was a knock on her door and she noticed as Gaara came in.

"Thank you for the food." He said and she heard as he sat on her bed.

"Yeah you're welcome." She said. She was still a little bummed at his disapproval of seeing her as more than Naruto's little sister.

"Ugh…" she said out loud and instantly she clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Is there something wrong?" came Gaara's voice from over her bed.

"Actually," she said "yeah I was meaning to ask you are you really like they say you are in the um…books?"

Rin felt the whoosh of the air and his intake of breath.

"Books?" he asked. The puzzlement in his voice was being confronted with another sense. A sense of curiosity.

She walked over to her bookcase and felt the outline panels until she came across a particular one.

"Yeah see in my world you guys are basic fiction. You're not real you're just a figment of some Japanese dudes imagination. He brought you to life I guess you could say?" she said and handed over the book to Gaara.

"By the way that's a priceless book it could cost about 50 bucks to 100 bucks at an anime convention. I have connections and I happen to know a lot of famous people. That book is an original. No one has it, it may not hit stores for about a year or so. It's volume 45." She said to him.

Rin heard as Gaara kept gasping and flipping through the pages. Every page he turned brought a gasp out of him.

"I die?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Well yeah but not in that book its in another one…umm here." She said and handed him another book from her bookcase.

"Volume 21." She whispered as he opened the book.

Again she heard his intake of breath and she smiled. Then she said, "I'm glad you're real…" then she blushed as she felt his body vibrations move off the bed.

Then…she felt them his arms began to wrap themselves around Rin. She gasped her blush creeping up her neck to her ears.

"Me too…" he whispered. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt moisture against her neck.

He was crying.

"Gomen Gaara…" she said and wrapped herself in his embrace.

Trough her window the moon shone even brighter than before.

Well that was it i hope you guys liked it...please push that little button there... and comment! I love you lol bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! another chappy! Lol...i think im proggressing see what happenes when a girls dad fixes her busted laptop? AHHAH! THANKS DAD! Lol...oh and thnak you to:

TsunadesApprentice

Porcelain-heart13

Thanks for the comments you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so hahahahah i own Rin-chan though...lol...

Blinded By You Chapter 4

The night passed by quick after the hug Gaara had surprised her with she found herself a little bit too much on the exasperated side so she ended up crashing on her bed.

Last thing Rin remembered was leaving Gaara with the book and some cd's he could listen to on her cd player.

She woke up and instantly felt her arm for her watch it was 9:00 am sharp. So she did sleep a lot.

"We've been gone from Konoha for about 10 days now you know that don't you?" came the voice from the redheaded teen from her doorway. She jumped at the sound and instantly stood up.

"Hai, Gaara I will get ready just let me take a shower…Gomen." She whispered.

She heard his yes and went to her closet to take out her clothes she had especially left them there so she would be ready to leave as soon as possible. Her other stuff was in her pack on the floor of her living room. All she needed was a bit more things for instance the Naruto books.

Rin figured that the Tsunade lady could use them for research or something like that. In fact the books she had contained special detail on where Akatsuki and Sasuke where at. She figured Naruto would want to know where he was.

Gaara would want to know if he was loved in there too.

She still wanted to meet the girl they called Hinata Hyuuga and challenge the genius named Neji.

She finished her shower and together they hauled her stuff on some of Gaara's sand.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry it?" she had asked but he had just nodded and made a sand platform with bars to hold in her pack and the boxes the books were in.

"No." he had said at last.

Rin knew something was on in his mind and she wanted to find out what it was.

The ride back to Konoha was very quiet. Something was definitely wrong. She knew it. "Was it the hug he gave me…" she thought "Maybe…he doesn't like showing his emotions so maybe…maybe he got scared and now he doesn't want to talk to me."

She sighed and began to unload her stuff. Already she had memorized the way to get to Gaara's entrance to his home. Once inside she began to talk at last.

"Gomen Gaara if I did anything to make you sad or…angry." She said and knelt down to apologize.

The room was quiet for a bit longer so she bowed down lower to show she was truly, truly sorry about whatever had happened. There was still silence.

She felt a hand on her head and looked up into blackness. Oh yeah I'm blind…she thought.

I want to be able to see…she thought. I want to see Gaara and Naruto.

"Tsunade wants to see us." He said at last and removed his hand from her head.

They arrived in Tsunade's place a bit later and sat down on the chairs appointed to them.

Rin opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Gaara's hand on her shoulder.

"Where were you guys?" asked Tsunade's voice from in front of them.

This time it was Gaara who answered, "We went to the human world to pick up Rin's things." He said in his monotone voice.

"Kazekage-sama, you know fully well that you shouldn't risk going there by yourself without anyone to protect you both!" this time she yelled and Rin jumped at the sudden crash of something falling on the floor.

"Um…Tsunade lady….ahh….it was my fault. I was the one that told Gaara if he could take me. Please don't punish him just um…punish me. If you want you can…kick me out of your village." Came Rin's whispering voice from where she was sitting.

The room went quiet.

"You think I would kick you out of this vill-" but she never got to finish for a roudy teen came bustling in the door.

"IS IT TRUE RIN IS BACK?" he yelled running in.

"Naruto you Baka get the hell out of my office!" yelled Tsunade from her chair.

Rin felt as Naruto's hands grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Please Granny Tsunade don't punish Rin she didn't do it! Let me take the blame!" he said and began to pull at Rin to stand up.

"Rin…" came Tsunade's voice "please wait outside."

"But-"

"Now." Came Tsunade's stern voice. She seemed a bit mad.

At once Rin stood up and ran outside.

She stood against the doorway listening in to the conversation. They wouldn't notice her she hoped.

"Granny Tsunade you need to be nicer to people." Said Naruto

"Naruto let's get to the point I have a lot of paper work. Alright?" said Tsunade.

Rin took the silence as their way of saying sure ok let's go.

"Now we all know Rin isn't from our world, but we need to protect her at all costs. There are people after her. She wields more power than we can imagine. Even Sasuke and Orochimaru are after her."

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Gaara from where he was sitting.

"For one she needs to be guarded during day and night. And only one of you has both free. So I will ask you, Gaara to be her protector."

"Why me, why not Naruto he's her brother." asked Gaara.

"True…" came Naruto's voice from his seat.

"Well, for one we both know you don't sleep. Ahem, anyways the other is because Naruto has a lot of missions that he has to attend to and he still needs to find Sasuke and Orochimaru. In addition he needs to be with his team Sakura and Sai need him."

Rin was on the floor now still listening but a little afraid. If Gaara became her protector, he would have to be with her 24/7 and that would surely get on his nerves.

On the other side of the door the conversation still continued.

"So you're proposing I take care of her for a long time?" Asked Gaara crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, until she opens the key to Naruto's power." said Tsunade, "You do know, Kazekage-sama, that she holds the power to YOUR demon too, right?"

There was silence again and then the screech of a chair as it was pulled back.

"I will take care of Rin just leave me alone. And don't ever say that again. No one can help me out at all." Came Gaara's voice as he stood up.

Rin heard the footsteps and moved out of the way of the door.

"Naruto tell Rin to get in here." said Tsunade with a sigh as she picked up her fallen stuff from the ground.

Once Rin was inside in Gaara's unoccupied chair was she able to stop her heartbeat. Maybe Gaara wasn't as good a guy as she thought from the beginning. What had she gotten herself into?

"Rin you will live in Gaara's house for now. And also there are other matters to discuss. You will train under Gaara's eye and with the help of Naruto and his team they will teach you things you must learn for later on. And also…" this time Tsunade's voice dropped an octave, "I will cure your vision, you will have sight once again. But, it will be temporary it will only last a year or so. Maybe two, you will come again and I will cure you once again. Please take care and come back tomorrow the operation will be in the morning at 11 so don't be late." With that she lead them out the door and locked it behind her.

"Did you hear that!" said Naruto from her left, "Your sight it will be restored! Isn't that great?"

She sighed and said, "I'm happy don't worry but, what about Gaara is he mad or something?"

Naruto laughed patting her on the back as they walked, "Gaara is like that he's never been good on lighting up to people like you or me! In a few days he'll change a little. So don't worry he's just like that for right now."

They turned a corner and BAM!

"Ow…" came Rin's voice from the floor.

"Baka Neji you hit my sister! What the hell is wrong with you?" said Naruto from on top of her.

He helped her up and began to yell at the person Rin had wanted to meet all this time.

She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Neji huh? The Hyuuga family genius. Just the person I wanted to meet." Rin took her fighting stance saying, "I challenge you to a hand to hand combat no holds bar."

"Naruto she can't be serious." said the black haired genius.

"Neji I think she is…" said Naruto.

"Oh I am…" she said.

Thirty minutes later they were in the training grounds. Some of the other kids form the village gathered ready for the fight.

Some people she recognized thanks to Naruto's descriptions. The annoying Sakura and Ino were there…no surprise there. And there was Naruto's friend Sai and Kiba and Shino. Others she didn't recognize like Chouji, Lee, and Ten Ten. Too many people were gathering.

According to Naruto his sensei Kakashi was there with some of the other sensei's.

She went over and took her position. She had made sure to take off her shoes and her socks. It was lighter now and she could fell the vibrations better than ever.

She bowed to let him know she was ready. The whoosh in the air told her he was ready too.

She came her fist raised ducking as he too threw a punch that almost connected with her shoulder. She kicked him and connected with his jaw. She felt as he landed a few feet away.

For her back pocket on her shorts she produced a pack it was filled with a scented powder. Grabbing a bit she made sure to make it land right on his arms and legs. The better to smell you with she recalled in her hair.

He came at her this time. "Clear shot too easy." She said and blew the powder connecting it with his arms and legs.

There were gasps and clasps of hands. She back flipped through the air and landed on her hands. She spun with her hands and began to kick her legs in different directions sending the dirt and grass under her feet flying at him. There were more intakes of breath and people saying wow and oh my god.

"Yeah go Rin!" came Naruto's scream from the sidelines.

Suddenly she felt it. The change in the atmosphere she could almost smell it the odor from before. It was here.

She was too caught up with the new visitor she didn't notice as Neji sent a kick towards her landing on the side of her rib.

"Son of a bitch…" she wheezed out coughing.

The girl Sakura kept shouting cheap shot.

She ignored the odor clawing at her and advanced towards Neji, focusing instead on his smell and connecting kicks and punches with his body. More cheers.

She knew Gaara was here somewhere. She searched quickly noticing his vibration and his smell. He wasn't far, on top of a tree to her right. Rin waved trying to get his attention then pointed towards the left where the odor and sense were coming from.

"Watch out!" came Naruto's voice.

Too late, her mind registered the situation and she found herself bound by his hands against the ground.

"Nice moves Rin." came Neji's voice from on top of her.

"You're not bad yourself but I have to end this here. Go ahead knock me out whatever." She said and let herself go.

She heard his laugh and soon she found herself in his embrace.

"Good fight I think you gave me some bruises but let's call it a tie." And with that he shook her hand walking away.

From behind her everyone cheered yelling both of their names.

"Wow," said Naruto, "You kicked ass but what was with the pointing and waving?"

She gulped and said, "Nothing, nothing at all…"

Once she had put on her shoes again she went on her way telling Naruto she already knew the way towards his house and around Konoha.

She was actually a little hungry so she walked towards the ramen place Naruto had told her about.

"Welcome to our Ramen shop, what would you like to eat." asked the clerk.

"Can I make my own ramen" she asked with enthusiasm.

"Well…its getting late and we'll close in a bit so sure go ahead." And he handed her an apron and led her to the back.

Once done with her special ramen she sat down at the front and ate it. Stopping now and then to think, she thought about the strange smell and the vibration she felt. It was strange how no one else had been able to pick up anything. I mean they could sense the chakra couldn't they?

If it is only me that picks it up that means that Gaara couldn't pick up the trail either even if I pointed him in the right direction, she thought.

She gasped, Gaara, she had left Gaara alone.

Rin tipped the Ramen guy thanking him for letting her cook and left at a fast pace.

Then she stopped and felt her way around. Once she touched one wall that seemed familiar from before she took off running again finally reaching her destination.

She knocked on the door and waited.

Finally it opened and the red head said, "Where were you?" with his usual monotone voice.

She sighed and said, "Ramen place…"

Rin heard as Gaara opened the door wider allowing her to come in.

She walked towards the living room and instantly was surprised at the smell…there was someone else here.

"Kankuro," said Gaara from behind her, "This is Rin."

She smiled trying to look polite.

"Yo, little bro." said Kankuro, "She's hot!"

Darn Kankuro he has bad hormones...lol...hahah Hope you guys liked this chappy! Ill update tomorrow again...lol...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto! Gosh this gets tyiring...but oh well...

Yay! I am back again...lol...whoo this is fun updating every day? Oh oh! you guys have to watch out for this chappy theres is tons of more action and in teh next one...heheh...THINGS happen...ahahh...but yeah...hope you guys like it!

Blinded by you chapter 5

Rin was very surprised already today she had met at least half of Konoha. And now she was meeting Gaara's older brother. She was more than surprised she was amazed. And this person had said she was hot.

"Please Kankuro at least have manners you don't see Rin here telling you that." said Gaara from behind her again.

"Um…it's alright." whispered Rin as she walked towards the vibrations from his body. She extended her hand to let him know what she was doing. "It's nice to meet you." she said and shook his hand.

His grip felt hard on her small pale hand. She smiled and sat down on the couch across from him.

"So, little brother, how have you been?" asked Kankuro from his seat.

"Good." replied Gaara. Rin heard as he went into the kitchen and shuffled about. He was probably making tea.

"Gaara, you know you suck at cooking maybe you should let me do it." said Kankuro from the living room.

Rin smiled and stood up walking into the kitchen.

She followed the grumbles and the shuffling and took the tea packet from Gaara's hands. "I'll do it, go with your brother…" she said and began towards the stove to prepare the tea and a few snacks for them.

Bento box….snack…she said in her head and began to make rice balls and sushi rolls to go with the tea.

She heard as Gaara made his way back towards the living room. He was mumbling something she couldn't make out.

A few minutes later she went back with a tray in her hands full of tea and snacks.

"I hope you guys like it. It took me a while to find the things I needed but Gaara seems to have his refrigerator full of food." she said and put the tray in the center table in between the couches.

"WOW! This is awesome Rin you must be a great cook." came Kankuro's voice from the sofa.

There was movement. And she took this as Kankuro towards the food.

"I'm not that great." she said and stood up, "If you guys don't mind I'm going to turn in now."

There was a pause and then, Kankuro's whoosh told her he had nodded. She smiled and went on her way up the stairs.

"Your room should be at the end of the corridor there are a set of towels and your things are there…"came Gaara's voice from the couch. She nodded again and continued on her way.

Just as she was nearing the last stair she hear Gaara say "You do know she is blind right Kankuro?"

Then the gasp, and the chocking, and coughing of Kankuro. She smiled; most people sometimes couldn't tell she was blind. She laughed and continued walking.

After taking a shower she went over to the bed sure enough her stuff was there she took out some clothes and dressed herself. She searched through the boxes that contained the tons of books she had at home.

Finally she found it. Volume 21, she touched the front cover and smiled. Naruto, it said in big orange letters. She opened it and touched page by page. Indeed Gaara's scent still lingered on the pages.

"Is this what they call love?" she said out loud smiling.

She took the book towards her bed.

She gasped.

"Who's there? Show yourself now!" she yelled dropping the book.

It was the same odor again. The same disgusting odor from before, and the feel in the air as if there was moisture. She sensed it and turned around.

The window! She thought and headed towards it. It was open allowing a view of her room from the outside.

She stepped into the balcony.

At once there was a strong wind and she was knocked back inside. Her head hit some of the boxes and the dresser. She stood up again ready to fight whatever it was that was out there.

"Captain I think I got her!" came the voice of a girl from outside.

"Good job Hige, now tie her up before she becomes even feistier, you saw her outside in the fight with that boy." said another voice. This one was deeper and scarier. It sounded disgusting.

Rin felt it the wind becoming stronger again and pulling at her night clothes.

She screamed and felt as two hands began to grab at her throat. They must want the necklace, she thought. She pulled at her throat trying to dislodge the two pairs of hands.

Rin tried to pull at her hair. Just a little more she thought. She got it; the scrunchy in her hair was full of sleeping powder.

She shook it in front of her as she held her breath. "Success." she said feeling the hands get limper. With her own hands she pulled away her attackers hands and rotated landing a kick to her attackers face.

She heard as there was a thump and a gasp.

The door flew open and a hand grabbed her. Too big to be Gaara's it must be his sand. She landed in his arms and gasped.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked, just as she was about to answer there was another strong gush of wind and her sleeping powder backfired. She held her breath and reached a hand to cover up Gaara's nose.

"I'll fight her!" came the deep voice from before.

Rin screamed. There was fire all around them not only could she feel it but she could smell it. She couldn't think anymore. She feared fire. For some reason she couldn't get near it or even smell it for that occasion.

Her face became flushed and then it happened.

Inside her something broke. Something that was never supposed to be opened finally caved in and unsealed itself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and the fire subsided. Her eyes became red and her clothes disintegrated into nothing. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she said. She made a gesture and her hand gushed out fire balls at her attacker.

She heard Gaara's protection sand and the gasp of a very shocked Kankuro.

"Rin!" came Gaara's voice she ignored it and the thing inside her took hold again.

It's the other half of the Kyuubi she thought and gasped.

She wasn't thinking. She was just following the dark voice inside her. More fire erupted from her body and she found herself on top of the girl from before.

"Captain help me!" she kept screaming.

Too late thought Rin's dark voice and she threw a fire punch at the girls face. She connected and the girl screamed as her face was engulfed into flames.

Then there was nothing.

"She's gone, they are gone!" said Kankuro from her doorframe.

Something was very wrong. It was like the book where the Sasuke person became a demon and attacked the sound people.

Rin gasped I can't control it!

Before anyone could do anything. She had jumped out the window into the night.

Gaara's voice echoed behind her as he yelled her name.

Rin was gone…

And were here on another chappy of Blinded By You...i think...Rin is becoming more powerful...yesh...and i includeda very special person in this chapter so i hope you guyslike it read and review! Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Blinded By You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all but I do own Rin and the plot of this story.

NOTE: Wow…its been four years since I've updated…sorry guys….hopefully you like this chapter….ive decided to take up writing again. Even if its just on my fan fics please support and enjoy! ^_^ Any ideas or any characters you want to appear in the story let me know please….

* * *

Her mind aflame Rin could think of nothing but the need to kill. She had never felt this way, her insides were on fire and she had the urges of hurting something or someone. She no longer felt her human mind at work, the animal instincts of the Kyuubi were the only mechanisms working in her head.

"Bring me BLOOD!" she kept yelling out in the night. She could sense Gaara's chakras and Kankuro's, they were following behind her. She had nothing covering her body but deep inside she could feel her human self. Rin opened her eyes. She was inside the kyuubi's cell. Locked behind the bars she kept trying to break the bars with her fists causing only imaginary pain to her body, she couldn't see anything but she could hear the sound of her boiling heart pounding against her chest. She needed to break the cell in order to stop her body from harming the others. The Kyuubi was rampaging through the town throwing fire balls at the houses and setting the town on fire. It was like in the books beginning books of Naruto, where the Nine tail fox attacked the town. It was the same attack all over again. But in reality, there was nothing to stop her now.

She could still feel her body's actions, but she could do nothing to stop it.

"Rin! You have to grab a hold of your chakras, beat the Kyuubi Rin!" came Naruto's voice as he joined in the pursuit of her body.

"She could sense others trying attacks against her to stop her. Gaara's sand wrapped itself around her waist as he tried to subdue her but it was to no avail. Naruto summoned many shadow clones but the Kyuubi was to strong. And then it happened.

"Naruto! NO!" came Gaara's voice from behind.

A pain worse than the one she was feeling erupted from the pit of her stomach. Naruto's other half of the Kyuubi was coming out. He was also being over taken by the other half of the Kyuubi's chakras.

Tsunade's chakras suddenly appeared. "Naruto, control it! Gaara make a sand barrier NOW!" Rin was suddenly thrown inside a cocoon of sand as both Naruto and her were going through the transformation.

She felt something cold hit her chest and someone's hands on her shoulders. "Hold her while I put the seal!" came Kakashi's voice from in front of her. "Hold Naruto tight so we can restore his seal!" came Jiraiya's voice beside her.

Her voice broke out in a loud painful yell. "It hurts!" she yelled with all her mind. "Make it stop!"

"Sedate them!" said Tsunade. "Roger!" came sakura's voice.

Her world blacked out, last thing she heard was Naruto's body hit the ground, his hand grabbing hers as they collapsed into a long painful sleep.

* * *

"You do know we could've all died right?" came a soft voice from out side.

"Yeah, but its not like they did intentionally remember? She was attacked by some strange people, I'm sure she wasn't expecting for her powers to get out control like that?"

Came another male voice from outside.

"Let's just hope this doesn't happen again, the chakra was so powerful, I have never felt anything like it, not even Naruto's chakra could compare to it!"

"Shh, shh, I think she is waking up now!" said the other urgently.

"Where am I?" asked Rin. Her head still pounding.

"You're in the Konoha hospital. Were treating your wounds, Naruto is in the other room." came the female voice of an unknown person.

"Who are you guys." asked Rin.

"Sorry, its me and Hinata." came the voice of the girl named Temari. "Naruto wanted us to keep an eye on you and treat your wounds. You really took a beating on yourself."

Rin tried to stand up, but her shoulders gave out on her and she dropped back against the pillow. "What happened..?" she asked her voice trailing off.

"Well…" came Temari's voice. "we will let Gaara tell you. He will be back in a minute."

Sure enough the scraping sound of the door came and Gaara stepped in. "You guys can go now." he said. The girls stood up, "Get better ok?" was the last thing Rin heard say from the girls.

Something cold and moist landed on her forehead. A wet towel. "Are you feeling better." came the monotone voice of the red headed boy.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

"You lost it." was his answer.

She ran her head across her cheek, there was a wound there, a long scratch that seemed to be healing slowly. Her fingers felt raw, as if she had been punching a wall too hard too many times. Her eyes burned as if she had an infection or had been crying too long.

"Did I fight with someone?" she asked.

"No, but you almost destroyed the village, you and Naruto both." said Gaara.

"How?" she asked him and suddenly a flash of memory came back to her. She remembered the inferno that had consumed her body the night before, and how she had attacked anything around her. Her rampage through the village. And how she attacked Gaara.

"Did I hurt you.." she whispered.

"No…you didn't hurt me, but you did beat me up pretty good." he said. With that her eyes began to water, and tears began to fall. "Hey, its ok. Everyone is fine, the important thing is that nothing really bad happened so don't cry." came Gaara's voice from beside her bed.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I don't know what overcame of me." she said sobbing into her hands.

Gaara's hands suddenly enveloped themselves in hers and she was pulled into a tight hug. "Sorry," he said in between her hair "I don't know what else to do in these types of moments, but don't worry, everything is going to be ok." She sobbed into his chest and suddenly felt happy that she had him by her side.

His hands suddenly grabbed chin, and she could feel her face being pulled closer to his. His breath slowly closing the gap between them. The sweet smell of his overtaking her thoughts.

Suddenly the door slid open and the two flew apart from each other. "Hey! Wake up already Rin let's go hang out with the gang!" came Naruto's voice from the doorway.

She could feel her face blushing and could sense the awkwardness in the room.

"Naruto…" came Gaara's whispering voice.

"What were you guys doing?" came the clueless voice of the blond headed boy.

"You deserve to get your ass kicked you know that?" said Gaara.

Rin giggle. It was the first real giggle since this whole dramatic experience happened.

"Were you guys being lovey dovey?" said Naruto. Behind him the others began to laugh.

"Naruto, you really want to die today don't you?" Said Gaara.

* * *

Well there it goes! What did you think? The next one is gonna be good…hehe.


End file.
